Symphony of My Heart
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Symphony itu selalu mengalun lembut dihatiku membuat ku terbius dengan pesonanya. Sampai suatu hari tatkala simphony dan melodi itu tak terdengar indah lagi di hatiku. Seakan aku mendengar symphony yang menyayat hatiku lebih dalam.../Two Shoots/OOC/Mind to RnR?
1. Memory

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

** Symphony of My Heart © Takamura Uru**

Hoho Taka kali ini buat fict dengan kebiasaan Taka, yah mungkin kalian tau hehe. Jadi, kalau tidak suka fict yang terlalu gimana gitu#plak# mm disarankan jangan baca hahaha takutnya nanti malah kecewa lagi ^^a. Yah mungkin itu saran Taka aja sih hehe ya sudah baca saja yaa~ [bagi yang mau baca] (^~)

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur membingungkan dan kecepetan, gaje, berantakan, little  
OOC dan warning standar lainnya (==)"

Summary : Symphony itu selalu mengalun lembut dihatiku membuat ku terbius dengan  
pesonanya. Sampai suatu hari tatkala simphony dan melodi itu tak terdengar  
indah lagi di hatiku. Seakan aku mendengar symphony yang menyayat hatiku lebih  
dalam...

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**Chapter 1- Memory**

**_"Symphony of My Heart"_**

_Alun melodi klasik dalam hatiku memang terlihat seperti monoton.._

_Hanya Do..Re..Mi..Fa..Sol..La..Si..Do_

_Tapi dengan melodi itu ku dapat merasakan sebuah symphony yang hidup dihatiku.._

_Symphony yang mengalir dan memenuhi ruang dihatiku .._

Di tengah malam ini aku terbaring dikasur. Meringkuk merasakan betapa hebatnya dinginnnya malam yang menusuk sampai ketulang. Berulang kali aku mecoba menepis semua perasaan kacau ini. Perasaan tak menentu yang terbentuk setelah hari 'itu' ya hari itu.

Surai indigo ku terurai tanpa sentuhan apik sisir. Kubiarkan bebas menari bersama semilir angin yang menusuk. Kubiarkan jendela itu terbuka, kubiarkan pintu itu tak kukunci. Semata hanya untuk menunggu balasan dari dirinya.

XXX

**[Flashback on]**

Konoha, 13 april 20XX

"Hei Hinata sama seperti biasanya ya? haha.." seoarang gadis bubble gum menanyaiku dengan semangatnya.

"Iya..se-selalu dan selalu kok, me-memang kau tak bosan bertanya ya?" jawabku sembari melanjutkan apa yang sedang kulakukan dengan diliputi rasa gugup, seperti biasa.

"Hahaha tidak! Karena aku senang bisa membaca karya-karya mu itu,"

"He? I-ini bu-bukan karya biasa, tapi..pu-puisi hati," ujar diriku di sertai senyuman dan semburat merah yang terpampang jelas di pipi ku.

"Uwaah jadi puisi itu untuk Naruto-_senpai_?!" teriak gadis bubble gum itu yang serta merta membuatku kaget dan reflek langsung ku dekap mulutnya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, bisa pelankan suaramu? Nanti kalau yang lain dengar bagaimana?" diriku yang kesal sudah tidak gugup lagi dan aku ini hanya bisa mendapati mata memelas dari Sakura. Alhasil aku melepaskan dekapan di mulutnya, dan reaksi dari Sakura hanya nyengir tidak jelas. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"_Gomenasai _Hinata-_chan_ aku tidak sengaja keceplosan hehe,"

"Hh..baiklah ti-tidak apa-apa, huum ba-bagaimana kalau i-istirahat nanti ki-kita duduk di bangku de-dekat lapangan basket?" ajak diriku sembari menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jari ku, merasa malu untuk mengatakannya. Karena, sudah jelas apa tujuanku untuk melakukan itu.

"Ya, baiklah lagi pula aku juga ingin melihat permainan basketnya Sasuke-_senpai_,"

"A-arigatou Sakura-_chan_.."

XXX

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_ lihat itu! Naruto-_senpai_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_, kyaaaa~ keren banget mainnya!" seru Sakura dengan semangat.

"Iya permainan mereka itu bagaikan sekumpulan burung yang tengah terbang untuk mencapai tujuannya," puitis diriku sambil menatap ke arah lapangan basket.

"Ya ampun Hinata-_chan_ kau ini selalu puitis ya haha," tawa Sakura yang disambut senyuman malu-malu dari diriku.

"_Eeto_~ Sakura-_chan_, a-apa hari ini a-anak-anak basket akan latihan?"

"Iya benar, umm..sepertinya waktu selesai latihan mereka berbarengan dengan waktu selesai Klub Sastra, dan hei..kau punya kesempatan mengikuti Naruto-_senpai_ sampai kerumahnya lalu dengan dengan begitu aku dapat tahu rumah Sasuke-_senpai_ juga karena rumah mereka bersebelahan, huwahh senangnya...!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri yang menurutku imut, aku terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"A-ano, tapi..apa tidak apa-apa mengikutinya dari belakang seperti itu?"

"_Eeto_~ mungkin tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita tahu rumah mereka," semangat Sakura sangat berapi-api, aku jadi ikut semangat karena nya.

"Umm..ba-baiklah.." ucap diriku yang diikuti rona merah karena membayangkan bagimana nanti saat aku melihat wajah Naruto-_senpai _lebih dekat saat pengintaian.

XXX

"_Yosh_! Hinata-_chan_, ayo cepat beres-beres bukunya! Nanti ketinggalan mereka lho, ayolah.." paksa Sakura saat aku tengah merapikan buku ku seusai berlatih di klub sastra bersama dengan Sakura.

"_Gomen ne_~ aku lama, baiklah ayo,"

"Huh kau memang lama Hinata-_chan_, tapi baiklah ayo," Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa menarikku untuk berjalan dengan cepat. Ya ampun Sakura kau kan tidak perlu sampai sesemangat ini, aku jadi iri padamu yang selalu bisa semangat seperti ini.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_ ja-jangan cepat-cepat, a-aku susah mengimbangimu!"

"Aku tidak bisa pelan-pelan Hinata-_chan _dan ah..itu dia," setelah Sakura mengatakan itu dia langsung berhenti dan mengajakku untuk bersembunyi di balik pos satpam dekat pintu gerbang.

"A-ada dimana mereka?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah taman, "Itu, baru saja keluar," Sakura tampak sedih.

"_Doushite_ Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku khawatir pada Sakura.

"Ah bukan apa-apa! Ayo kita ikuti lagi.." Sakura menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, tapi aku tahu di balik itu ada kesedihan.

XXX

_Symphony itu selalu mengalun lembut dihatiku membuat ku terbius dengan pesonanya.._

_Sampai suatu hari tatkala simphony dan melodi itu tak terdengar indah lagi di hatiku.._

_Seakan aku mendengar symphony yang menyayat hatiku lebih dalam..sangat dalam.._

_Akan kah symphony itu mengerti bahwa piano klasik ini butuh rangkaian dari melody yang syahdu.._

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau dengar itu?" tanya diriku di tengah-tengah pengintaian—yah sebut saja begitu.

"Iya, mereka sepertinya merencanakan ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang,"

"Umm..a-aku tidak berpikir mendengarkan pembicaraan ini baik Sakura-chan.."

"Yah aku juga berpikir begitu, jadi kita agak menjauhkan jarak kita dari mereka," ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang cukup terlihat sedih, seakan mungkin dia tahu sesuatu.

"Ah _haii_~"

...

"Sakura-_chan_, a-aku merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi," kali ini aku benar-benar merasa resah, ingin rasanya aku menyudahi pengintaian ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa dia mau ku ajak menyudahi pengintaian ini?

"Sudahlah Hinata-_chan_ lupakan pikiran negatif tersebut, tidak baik kalau terlalu dipikirkan.."

"I-iya" sudah kuduga pasti jawabannya itu. hh.. kini aku hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Namun semua perasaan negatif yang kutepis ada benarnya.

"Hinata-chan lihat itu ada truk datang ke arah Naruto-_senpai_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_ yang sedang menyebrang! Gawat!" panik Sakura dan dia langsung berlari untuk memperingati mereka berdua. Aku yang juga melihatnya langsung berlari tanpa berpikir, dan berteriak menyerukan nama Naruto.

"NARUTO-SENPAI! AWAS!"aku dan Sakura terlambat. Tapi sepertinya Naruto mendengar teriakkan ku lalu menengok sekilas dan tersenyum sebelum akhir nya...

BRUKKK..

Aku jatuh terduduk bersamaan setelah itu terjadi, mataku ametyhst ku membulat tidak percaya. Aku sungguh tidak percaya, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari mendekati tubuh Naruto. Aku melihat Sakura yang tengah menangis di dekat Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa air mataku tidak bisa keluar. Aku mengecek keadaan Naruto, kalau-kalau dia masih hidup. Tapi sanyangnya Naruto, sudah tewas ditempat. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang meskipun punya luka parah namun tidak separah Naruto, dia masih hidup. Oh Kami-_sama_, kenapa kau tidak begitu adil? Kenapa harus Naruto yang meninggal? Kenapa tidak Sasuke saja? Kini aku mulai egois, dan ada satu masalah lagi. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis? Dengan ini aku hanya dapat menatap kosong tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini.

**[Flashback OFF]**

Yah mengingat peristiwa itu juga jadi mengingatkan ku, mengingatkan ku sejak kapan aku mulai berhenti merasakan segala bentuk ekspresi. Dan juga mengingat sejak kapan aku berhenti menangis. Dan semua telah terjawab, setelah kematian dirinya, Naruto. Entah kenapa aku jadi terjebak di dalam labirin hati yang begitu sempit. Memaksaku untuk mencoba melarikan diri dari berbagai kenyataan yang terjadi. Menepis semua rasa yang mendekat. Mencoba merasakan bahwa masih ada dirinya, disini didunia ini.

Drrrrr...Drrrr...Drrrr

Lagi-lagi dering telepon, kuyakin pasti ini dirinya. Setiap malam pasti begini. Walau tengah malam pun tak masalah baginya untuk menelpon ku.

"Hinata?"

"hn" dan yah benar ini dari dirinya, Sakura.

"Hei apa kau sudah menutup jendela dan pintumu?"

"..." sebenarnya aku menghargai perhatiannya, tapi aku tetap ingin menunggu 'dia'.

"Ya ampun Hinata..nanti kalau ada pencuri masuk bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tetap mau menunggu dia,"

"Hinata! Ini sudah lewat 3 tahun sejak kejadian itu! mau sampai kapan kau..ah! gomen ne~ Hinata aku tidak sengaja membentakmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura toh memang itu kebenarannya, aku memang sudah bukan diriku lagi sekarang.."

"Tapi Hina.." sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataan nya lagi langsung ku matikan handphone ku, kemudian ku lempar ke arah sofa samping tempat tidurku.

Aku sudah tidak begitu berminat menjalani hidup ini, tapi masih ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang belum ku bahagiakan. Kini tujuanku hanya dua, pertama membahagiakan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Dan yang kedua adalah menulis 1000 puisi untuk dirinya.

Sepertinya tujuan ku yang pertama hampir tercapai, aku kini sudah menjadi seorang penulis novel terkenal. Hanya tinggal tujuanku yang kedua, membuat 1000 puisi untuk dirinya. Kini kalau aku menghitungnya sudah ada 900 puisi yang kutulis, sejak aku lulus dari Konoha High School 2 tahun yang lalu. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, sampai-sampai aku mengirim pusisi ke kediaman seseorang yang sudah tidak ada. Iya kerumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze ah—bekas kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Karena rumah itu sudah ditinggalkan sejak Naruto tidak ada.

Aku tidak begitu peduli orang berkata aku aneh, dengan mengirimkan puisi ke rumah kosong. Yang penting aku akan terus menunggu balasan dari dirinya, Naruto. Walau aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah membalas puisi ku, tapi aku tetap yakin dia masih ada di dunia ini.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

haii~ gomen ne~ Taka baru muncul lagi XD  
habis ada kendala buat nge-publish =3=  
okeh bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cerita Taka kali ini?  
apakah sudah bagus? o.o/

ne~ jadi akhir kata..

..

.

.

.

Review Please :D


	2. Deja Vu

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

** Symphony of My Heart © Takamura Uru**

Gomen Taka baru lanjutin lagi QAQ bagi yang sudah lupa baca lagi aja chapter 1 nya yang Memory ya~ dan gomen kalau cerita ini berantakan lagi males mikir bahasa penulisan T.T

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur membingungkan dan kecepetan, gaje, berantakan, little  
OOC dan warning standar lainnya (==)"

Summary : Symphony itu selalu mengalun lembut dihatiku membuat ku terbius dengan  
pesonanya. Sampai suatu hari tatkala simphony dan melodi itu tak terdengar  
indah lagi di hatiku. Seakan aku mendengar symphony yang menyayat hatiku lebih  
dalam...

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**Chapter 2 à ****_Déjà vu_**

_"TING"_

_Ada apa ini..kenapa sekarang ada suara dentingan nyaring.._

_Bukan rangkaian symphony yang kuharapkan..._

_Kurasa dentingan itu mencoba membuat symphony baru dihatiku ini.._

_Tapi akan kah piano klasik ini kan menerima dentingan itu.._

Aku berjalan sendirian menyusuri taman bertema klasik ini. Mencari inspirasi untuk novel terbaru ku. Novel ku yang baru berjudul 'Deja Vu', menceritakan sebuah perjalanan hidup seorang gadis yang selalu mengalami _deja vu_ dalam hidupnya.

Aku memerhatikan sekitar, memandangi sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan mendekat kearahku. Tanpa memikirkan pemuda yang berjalan mendekat itu, aku langsung memalingkan wajah dari pandangannya. Melanjutkan langkahku kembali menyusuri taman. Namun langkahku berhenti, saat tanganku di tahan oleh pemuda tidak kukenal tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan nada sakartis.  
"Kau sudah lupa dengan diriku?"  
"Aku tidak pernah merasa pernah kenal dengan mu," ujarku seraya melepas genggaman tangan pemuda aneh itu.  
"Hh..aku Gaara, sahabat kecilmu! Apa kau lupa huh?"  
"Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi..tolong tinggalkan aku,"  
"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Apa kau juga lupa? Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita dulu bertemu sebelum aku pergi?!"

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan," pemuda bernama Gaara itu menerik tanganku kembali, tapi kali ini lebih pelan. Dia mengajakku berkeliling untuk menceritakan tentang siapa sebenarnya dia dan aku, dulu. Aku tidak begitu mengerti karena segala kenangan itu sudah lama hilang semenjak aku berubah atau memang sebenarnya kenangan tentang yang pemuda itu ceritakan memang tidak pernah ada.

**XXX**

"Hei Hinata, apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya tentang kita dulu?"  
diriku hanya menggeleng pelan sembari menatap lurus kedepan. Aku tidak punya niat untuk mengingat masa lampau, kecuali itu berkaitan dengan Naruto.  
"Hinata, sebenarnya aku dari dulu sudah..mencintaimu, aku menunggu hari ini dimana aku bisa menemuimu lagi dan berterima kasihlah pada Sakura karena sudah mempertemukan kita Hinata," ucap pemuda bernama Gaara itu dengan senyum yang kuanggap palsu dan hanya kutatap dengan pandangan dingin. Karena aku sudah merasa tidak begitu nyaman lagi bersama dengan Gaara, kulepaskan secara paksa genggaman tangan Gaara.  
"Maaf tapi aku tidak mengenalmu, selamat tinggal." pemuda itu mematung tidak percaya untuk beberapa saat, tapi tak lama pemuda itu berujar seolah tidak terjadi apapun barusan.  
pemuda itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arahku lalu berkata, "Aku akan tetap mengejarmu Hinata sampai kau tahu siapa diriku.." serasa ada hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahku, membuat selintas perasaan takut menyelimuti hatiku sebelum aku berpaling dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri di taman.

_Tak lama dentingan itu mulai menjadi sebuah symphony.._

_Tapi symphony yang asing bagiku.._

_Entah bisakah ku mendengar lagi symphony ini.._

_Rasanya symphony...memekakkan hatiku.._

_Tak bisa kuterima.._

**XXX**

Diriku tengah berjalan menuju pemakaman, karena hari ini tepat 4 tahun semenjak kematian Naruto. Aku ingin mengunjungi tempat Naruto sembari berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Haha pernyataan bodoh apa lagi ini, mana mungkin dia dapat kembali lagi ke dunia ini. Tapi aneh nya aku selalu berfikiran positif dengan bahwa kau, Naruto akan kembali lagi dan mengajak ku pergi bersama. Yah itu yang kuinginkan, dan aku berharap suatu hari nanti dapat terjadi.

Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang berambut merah menunggu di gerbang pemakaman, dan dapat kutebak itu adalah pemuda yang kemarin. Pemuda aneh yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabat masa kecil ku.

**Gaara POV**

Berkat Sakura aku bisa sejauh ini mendekati Hinata, baiklah selangkah lagi aku akan bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Akan kulakukan segala cara agar dia dapat sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Hinata kuharap kau segera melupakan tentang bocah tengik itu!

**Gaara POV End**

Segera saja aku sedikit menjauh kesisi gerbang yang satunya, aku merasakan sesuatu perasaan tidak enak yang mungkin akan terjadi. Dan benar saja pemuda itu mendekat dan menarik diriku pergi menjauh dari pemakaman. Berusaha aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sangat kuat, aku berontak dan berteriak meminta pertolongan, namun nihil hasilnya tak seorangpun mendengarku karena dia membawaku ketempat yang sepi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan semoga saja bukan hal buruk yang akan dia lakukan. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti disuatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya disebuah gang sempit dan langsung melemparku kea rah dinding. Rasanya sakit dan sedikit takut, suatu perasaan yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan.

"Hinata! Kali ini aku akan mengatakan sesuatu," ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah datar.  
"Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan dasar kurang ajar!" bentakku dan langsung disambut tatapan tajam dari pemuda bernama Gaara itu, namun itu tidak membuat nyaliku berkurang.  
"Sebenarnya…aku bukan teman dekatmu semasa kecil. Aku hanya diberi saran oleh Sakura dengan mengaku sebagai teman masa kecilmu agar dapat dekat denganmu. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak berhasil dan kini aku akan melakukan dengan cara ku sendiri,"  
"Dasar pembohong! Kau tak pantas berada di dekatku! Aku hanya pantas berada disisi Naruto! Hanya Naruto!"  
"Apa kau gila huh?! Naruto itu sudah MATI! Apa kau akan terus-terusan menyukai hantu huh?!"  
Ucapannya kali ini sudah sangat membuatku kesal dan dengan spontan langsung kutampar dirinya, "Kau! Jangan pernah katakan bahwa Naruto Hantu dia itu masih hidup! Kau hanya orang sok tahu yang tiba-tiba datang dihidupku dan merusak hariku! Aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu sampai kapanpun! " teriakku di hadapannya dengan amethyst ku yang sudah berlinangan air mata.  
"Kau egois! Seharusnya kau bias mengerti tentang bahwa Naruto sudah tiada! Sadarlah Hinata!" Gaara tampak marah dan bersiap seperti mau menamparku. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan menahan tangan Gaara yang hendak menamparku sebelum terlibat percekcokan, lalu menarik diriku menajauh dari tempat itu.

**XXX**

_"kau egois"_

_..itu yang kudengar saat symphony ini mengalun.._

_Aku tak peduli..aku hanya piano klasik yang usang..._

_Menanti datangnya symphonyku yang dulu.._

_Yang mempunyai melodi..._

"Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Sakura sembari menyentuh pipiku namun kutepis tangannya itu dan menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura seakan mengerti kenapa aku berlaku seperti ini, dia lalu menunduk dan terlihat menyesali apa yang telah dia perbuat.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu! Kau kan tahu aku hanya akan menunggu sampai Naruto datang kepadaku!" bentak ku didepan Sakura.  
"_Gomen ne~_ Hinata aku hanya ingin membuatmu dapat melupakan Naruto-senpai, sadarlah Hinata..Naruto-senpai itu sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini sejak lama….seharusnya kau menerima kenyataan itu Hinata!" ujar Sakura yang menaikkan nada seakan membentak pada beberapa kata terakhir. Dengan spontan aku langsung menampar Sakura dalam diam. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjawab apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hinata! Sebenarnya Sasuke-senpai itu suka padamu! Dan…Naruto itu sudah pernah menyatakan cinta padaku Hinata! Aku selalu menyembunyikan tentang ini darimu karena aku takut kau akan menjauhiku…" ujar Sakura dengan nada penuh penyesalan dan rasa sedih. Aku terdiam sementara untuk mencerna perkataan Sakura, namun entah apa yang membuatku kurang dapat mencerna perkataan Sakura dan memilih untuk berjalan meninggalkan Sakura kembali. Sakura mematung dan menangis dalam diam entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang, aku sedang tidak ingin peduli.

**XXX**

_Jika sampai hari itu datang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.._

_Tentunya dalam melody yang kubuat.._

_Aku memang tidaklah secerah matahari.._

_Bukan Selembut lavender.._

_Aku penakut tidak seberani mawar.._

_Aku tidak sewangi melati.._

_Aku rapuh, sangat rapuh tidak sekokoh edelweiss.._

_Aku usang dan tidak seindah sakura.._

_Aku kaku tidak seanggun anggrek.._

_Tapi..._

_Satu yang dapat ku katakan dengan tegas..._

_Aku adalah butiran berlian yang kehilangan kilaunya.._

_Aku butuh kilau itu.._

_Dan itu kau...symphony ku..._

Aku berjalan tanpa arah, namun ada yang menuntunku seakan harus berjalan kearah sekolah lama ku. Dan sampaiah aku digerbang sekolah, aku menjadi kembali mengingat hal-hal indah yang pernah terjadi di sekolah ini. Ada persaan ku yang mengatakan bahwa aku kembali ke memori masa lalu seperti _Déjà vu. _Kebetulan aku melihat sekumpulan anak lelaki sedang bermain basket, dan dua anak perempuan sedang duduk di bawah pohon dekat lapangan. Mengingatkanku saat aku menyiapkan rencana akan mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke saat pulang sekolah.

Kududuk disalah satu bangku dekat lapangan dan memerhatikan sekitar, sampai waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, tidak terasa sudah berjam-jam aku duduk di bangku itu. Aku berencana untuk pulang kerumah dan mencoba memulai kembali segalanya besok.

**XXX**

_Dan aku juga selau jujur.._

_Dan itu kulakukan pula dengan tegas disetiap melodi-melodi yang kuberikan untukmu.._

_Melodi yang menyiratkan betapa tulusnya ku berikan seluruh melodi ku ini untukmu..._

_Andai kau dapat kembali lagi symphony ku.._

_Akan kubiarkan kau mengalun tak henti di hatiku.._

_Sampai waktu menggerogoti piano usang ini.._

Diriku berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang, dan merasakan sesuatu angina dingin yang aneh di musim semi ini. Saat ku tatap lurus kedepan ada sepasang lelaki yang tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju suau arah yang sepertinya familiar bagiku. Saat kuperhatikan lebih baik ternyata dua lelaki itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sontak saja aku kaget dan terdiam di tempat masih mencerna apa yang kulihat itu memang benar mereka. Dan benar saja itu mereka! Aku tidak mungkin salah, langsung saja aku berlari menujju mereka, tapi entah mengapa rasanya mereka berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Tibalah aku di perempatan jalan, tempat dimana sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dan mengubah hidupku. Aku masih berlari mengejar mereka. Aku memperhatika saat-saat ini persis seperti waktu itu. Dan aku tidak salah, ada sebuah truk yang datang mendekat kearah mereka. Dengan cepat aku berteriak memanggil mereka masih dalam keadaan berlari. Kemudian Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum kepadaku. Dan kejadian itu terulang kembali.

BRAAKKK!

Tapi hei tunggu dulu? Kenapa ini? Mengapa aku merasa sakit? Kenapa ada banyak orang yang mengelilingiku? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Aneh semuanya tiba-tiba gelap dan digantikan dengan cahaya putih. Aku semakin bingung, dengan perasaan tak menentu aku terbangun dari posisiku yang tertidur di suatu tempat yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat suatu sosok yang kukenal di depan pandanganku dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku senang dan aku berlari kearah sosok itu dan menghilang bersamanya kesuatu tempat yang sangat indah.

* * *

~Owari~

* * *

~Omake~

"Umm aku benarkan kalau kau masih hidup Naruto.." diriku tersenyum kearah Naruto dan meggenggam tangannya dengan erat.  
"Ya kau memang benar Hinata tapi sebenarnya tidak juga sih haha, dan oh ya puisi yang kau buat itu bagus-bagus Hinata …"  
"Tapi sayang itu belum 1000 puisi…."  
"Hei? Yang benar saja bisa-bisa mataku pegal membacanya hahahaha…."  
"Haha dasar kau ini.."

* * *

HUWAAAAAAAA GOMEN Taka baru nge-post fict lagi "  
Taka terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai harus Hiatus QAQ  
Tapi ini Taka sempat2in buat disela-sela belajar untuk UTS xDa#plak  
umm sekali lagi gomen mungkin Taka akan buat lagi setelah UTS ya QAQ jaa~ Matta ne~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review Please ;D


End file.
